


A Question of Mates [Traduccion]

by orphan_account



Series: A Question of Sterek [Traduccion] [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Derek Has Feelings, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Derek is a Good Alpha, Fluff and Angst, Jackson is a jackass, M/M, Mates, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, he just needs a little help, poor guy, scott is also oblivious, season 3 never happened
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: —Nada es imposible en nuestro mundo, el señor Hale. Es muy raro, pero parece que su lobo ha encontrado a su pareja en el Sr. Stilinski "Deaton respondió casualmente.Derek se puso rígido. No simplemente no.—Stiles. ¿Crees que Stiles es mi pareja?—No importa lo que pienso, Derek, no importa lo que tú y tu lobo piensas. Su lobo ya parece estar a bordo. Sólo está esperando para que usted pueda ponerse al díaDerek gruñó humilde antes de irrumpir en la oficina. Veterinarios estúpidos con sus teorías estúpidas. Derek demostraría que estaba equivocado.





	A Question of Mates [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Question of Mates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804531) by [CawCawMF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CawCawMF/pseuds/CawCawMF). 



—¿Dónde está Stiles? —Pregunta antes de que pueda detenerse.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que Derek había aprendido la verdad sobre Stiles. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta antes, pero nunca se le había ocurrido. Él había sentido extrañamente afectuoso con el chico (no es que alguna vez actuó como él) desde el incidente en la piscina con la Kanima. Eso fue hace casi dos años, y los sentimientos no sólo se había hecho más fuerte, pero se había transformado en algo más completo.

La sensación, era casi ... instintiva. Al igual que la forma en que podía recoger en Stiles latido de millas de distancia, o la forma en que fundar su propia latidos del corazón si él cogió Stiles persistente aroma en el supermercado. Más que eso, podía sentir su lobo de pie en posición de firmes en cualquier momento Stiles estaba cerca, ya que emiten una imperiosa necesidad de proteger al niño, para tirar de él cerca y nunca soltó. Se conducía Derek absolutamente loco. Así que, sin opciones, él fue a Deaton.

_ —¿Es posible que haya un hechizo o una maldición? _

_ Deaton lo miró con diversión. Bueno, él olía como si fuera a ser divertido, pero su rostro celebró su máscara en blanco habitual. _

_ —Dudo mucho que, Derek —dijo a la ligera, doblado hacia atrás sobre el yorkie que había estado examinando. _

_ —Tiene que haber algo! No puedo conseguir que el niño fuera de mi cabeza, y él está jugando con mis sentidos. Él está conduciendo mi lobo loco, "Derek susurró, casi al final de su cuerda. Justo ese día, había casi perseguido al niño en el suelo cuando se fue después de una junta de la manada. _

_ —Realmente, Derek, estoy bastante decepcionado con la forma obtusa que estás siendo por esto. _

_ Derek gruñó en respuesta. _

_ —¿Tus padres nunca te dicen sobre compañeros, Derek? _

_ Tenían, como un cuento antes de dormir. La idea de compañeros era casi inexistente. Según la leyenda - leyendas muy, muy antiguos que nadie se creía más - a veces un hombre lobo alfa podría encontrar a un compañero, una persona que el lobo reconocido como compatible después de una exposición prolongada. Pero esa es toda la historia jamás había ido a Derek: una historia. _

_ —Eso es imposible. _

_ —Nada es imposible en nuestro mundo, el señor Hale. Es muy raro, pero parece que su lobo ha encontrado a su pareja en el Sr. Stilinski "Deaton respondió casualmente. _

_ Derek se puso rígido. No simplemente no. _

_ —Stiles. ¿Crees que Stiles es mi pareja? _

_ —No importa lo que pienso, Derek, no importa lo que tú y tu lobo piensas. Su lobo ya parece estar a bordo. Sólo está esperando para que usted pueda ponerse al día _

_ Derek gruñó humilde antes de irrumpir en la oficina. Veterinarios estúpidos con sus teorías estúpidas. Derek demostraría que estaba equivocado. _

Derek no demostró que estaba equivocado. De hecho, desde ese día, se dio cuenta cada vez más la forma en la derecha era el druida.

Derek trabajó muy duro para asegurarse de que él parecía tan indiferente hacia Stiles como siempre. Pero se encontró deslizándose más cada día. Él sería llamar la atención de Stiles por la habitación y se olvide de fruncir el ceño. Él animarse en el sonido de la voz de Stiles. Una vez que él no se detuvo una sonrisa se propague por la cara a uno de chistes del niño, y la sonrisa de respuesta de Stiles casi hizo que su corazón se detuviera.

Lo peor de todo fue que Stiles tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Él no sabía que sus estúpidas insinuaciones enviaron un rayo de calor a través de Derek. No sabía que cuando leyó en voz alta de América textos con esa voz profunda, la miel que hizo los pantalones de Derek sólo un poco más fuerte. No sabía que cuando se presentó un día en un par de jeans ridículamente apretados que Lydia le había forzado a, tomó toda la fuerza de Derek no le dobla sobre la superficie plana más cercana y enterrar a sí mismo en ese dulce culo. Pero sobre todo, no tenía idea de lo que su fijación oral estaba haciendo a los pobres Alfa.

El chico puso todo en su boca. Lápices, bolígrafos, guantes, pajas, su camisa, sus dedos - Querido Señor, él era prácticamente pornográfico con la forma en que su ajuste boca sobre diversos temas. Derek recordó un incidente en particular cuando el adolescente había entrado con una paleta. Derek había pateado a todo el mundo a principios de la noche, y había una paja al menos tres veces a la idea de esos labios regordetes envueltos alrededor de su pene.

Y por lo que parece Erica, Isaac, y Lydia le estaban dando en estos momentos, no había estado haciendo un buen trabajo en ocultar cualquiera de estas cosas.

—Él va a llegar tarde —Scott dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la buhardilla, llamando la atención de Derek de vuelta al presente.

—Todo está bien —preguntó Allison, y Derek estaba agradecido que lo hizo porque él simplemente no podía. No quería dar esos tres más razones para sospechar algo.

—Sólo tenía un día muy duro y ahora está tratando de alejarse de su padre —Scott respondió cuando él la alcanzó, estableciéndose a su lado en el sofá grande. Derek frunció el ceño ante sus palabras antes de que se recordó a sí mismo que era de su incumbencia.

—Sí, he oído Harris realmente arrancó en él hoy ¿Qué pasó?

—Creo que él estaba despierto toda la noche buscando en el bestiario de cosas acerca de los trolls. Estaba medio dormido en la clase de Harris y él ni siquiera tenía su trabajo para Inglés. Además, creo que todas las mentiras que su papá está empezando a llegar a él

Derek se congeló. Debido a esto ... esto era su culpa. Su ma- Stiles estaba sufriendo a causa de la manada. Derek tenía que arreglar eso.

—Si su trabajo escolar está sufriendo, debe despedir a la investigación por un tiempo. Podemos manejar la situación si él tiene que tomar un descanso para concentrarse en eso —Derek puso antes de que pudiera detenerse, ya pesar de que su lobo estaba rugiendo de rabia en su cabeza. De Scott levantó la mirada, su rostro sorprendido y molesto que Derek había estado escuchando.

—¿Sí?Dudo que escuchar. Él es mi mejor amigo, pero él es un idiota testarudo. Si le digo a tomar un descanso, él sólo el trabajo mismo diez veces más difícil —dijo Scott. Y ... punto. Stiles era la persona más contradictoria Derek había conocido.

—Se lo diré —dijo Derek. Probablemente no haría mucha diferencia, pero esperemos que Stiles escucharía si su Alfa estaba hablando. ¿Quién estaba bromeando Derek? Eso probablemente hacer Stiles menos propensos a escuchar. Aún así, Derek tenía que intentarlo. Stiles se merecía a tomar algún tiempo para sí mismo. Derek odiaba la idea de que fue exceso de trabajo a sí mismo por la manada.

—Se puede intentar —Scott se burló con una peculiaridad de sus labios.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Derek Stiles podía sentir cada vez más cerca a la buhardilla. Podía oír su corazón, oler su aroma único, antes de que cualquiera de los otros. Su lobo ya estaba arañando en su mente. Mate, dijo, empujándolo hacia la puerta. No pudo evitar la forma en que se animó cuando lo sintió. Derek no le sorprendió los otros lobos y Lydia, que rara vez se perdió una cosa, le estaban dando miradas interrogantes. En realidad, era un milagro Scott no había descubierto todavía.

Otros cinco minutos, y Stiles estaba caminando por la puerta. Derek mantuvo la cabeza baja, fingiendo estar inmerso en la conversación en la mano. A decir verdad, ni siquiera saber lo que los otros estaban hablando, pero tenía que mantener un poco de su dignidad.

—Vete a casa, Stiles.

¿Qué ... que pueden haber salido un poco más duro de lo que significaba para él, pero que no creía que Stiles se daría cuenta mucho.

—Amigo qu... acabo de llegar.

Derek dejó escapar un suspiro y se volvió hacia él, obligando a su corazón para disminuir la velocidad cuando se reunió esos ojos whisky. Oyó aumento de la frecuencia cardíaca de Stiles y vio su cara de color rojo. Mierda. Tal vez estaba más enojado que Derek había pensado.

—Y puedes irte ahora —respondió Derek, y ... bien, ahora Stiles estaba mirando a él.

—¿Y qué pasa con los trolls? Estoy bastante seguro de que son prioridad.

—En realidad, están poco activos ahora —Derek mintió con facilidad, y se dio cuenta de Erica su lado levantar una ceja. Sintió una punzada de culpa, pero recordó que éste era el mejor para Stiles.

—Pero me enteré de cómo matarlos y...

—Y se lo puedes decir de Scott o Lydia. De hecho, Lydia puede mirar cualquier otra cosa a partir de ahora —Derek lo interrumpió de nuevo, empezando a sentirse frustrado. En serio, Derek sólo estaba tratando de hacerle un favor. ¿Por qué el niño siempre lo interrumpió en todo momento?

—Bueno, todavía es una reunión de manada...

—No te necesitamos aquí, Stiles —Derek dejó accidentalmente un gruñido, y de inmediato amonesta a sí mismo por perder el control. ¿Cómo fue con este chico y jugar con la cabeza?

Vio Stiles mirada alrededor de la habitación para ver si alguien se llevaría a su lado del argumento, pero ninguno iría en contra de su alfa. Por último, dijo Scott— Sólo tienes que irte a casa, amigo. Ve a ver a tu padre o algo así.

Derek pensó que sonaba como una gran idea. Él espera que la cara Stiles para alegrar con las palabras, a sabiendas de que pudiera ver a su padre para un poco. Él no puede hablar con Stiles menudo, pero sabía que el chico odiaba descuidar su padre. Sin embargo, la cara de Stiles cayó y Derek sintió que su interior giro.

—Bien, voy a... hacer eso, entonces.

Su voz sonaba tan consternado que la máscara de Derek se deslizó por un momento, pero él tiró de las riendas de vuelta a tiempo para Stiles para mirarlo de nuevo antes de pisar fuerte hacia fuera de la buhardilla.

—¿Era realmente necesario?

Derek se sorprendió cuando Allison habló. Ella y Derek había llegado a una especie de arreglo después de todo con Gerard. Ellos no se llevan bien, _per se_ , pero se toleran entre sí. Y tampoco era miedo de llamar la otra fuera de su mierda. Aún así, Derek no veía por qué ella estaba hablando ahora.

—Ya has oído Scott. Él no lo habría hecho por sí mismo —

—Supongo. Él sólo veía tan molesto —dijo en voz baja.

—Es probablemente un poco enojado, pero lo superará. Siempre lo hace

Lo cual era cierto.Él y Stiles había compartido innumerables argumentos en los últimos años, algunos de los cuales terminaron con Stiles fuera del desván con la promesa de no volver jamás. Pero siempre lo hacía. Nunca pudo permanecer enojado por mucho tiempo, para el que Derek estaba agradecida - no había habido muchas de esas ocasiones en las que el Alfa casi se rompió un suplicado al niño a volver. Aunque era reacio a admitir que necesitan ayuda, sabía que la manada no podría sobrevivir sin Stiles.

Pero no había habido ninguna gritando o golpeando las puertas en esta ocasión. Esta fue menor. Stiles volverían. Derek estaba seguro de ello.

* * * *

Cuando Scott llegó en la próxima junta de la manada, solo, Derek podía sentir su lloriqueo lobo. ¿Compañero? Se preguntó.

—¿Dónde está Stiles? —Preguntó Derek, con la esperanza que esto no era una repetición de la semana pasada. Esperaba Stiles no había tenido un día horrible. Él no podía alejarse hoy si que tenía. Su lobo le había perdido demasiado. Derek le había perdido demasiado.

—Él no va a venir —dijo Scott, y Derek se enfrió.

—¿Por qué no? —Erica (bendiga su alma) preguntó, ahorrando Derek de tratar de croar a cabo la pregunta.

—Dijo que tenía que estudiar para Harris. Creo Harris llamándolo a cabo Viernes realmente llegó a él, además de que tenemos una prueba muy pronto, así que... —Scott fue apagando, pareciendo igual de escéptico acerca de la excusa de que el resto de ellos. Derek trató de la escuela de sus características en su expresión estoica habitual. Desde la mirada en el rostro de Isaac, no lo consiguió.

—Bien.Eso es ... bueno, —dijo sin convicción. Estaría bien, se dijo. Todo estaría bien. Su lobo gimió.

* * * *

Una semana más tarde, Erica entró por la puerta, los ojos brillantes de color amarillo —¿Qué hiciste?

Derek sintió que su surco frente. Erica había sido un pequeño demonio rebelde en un principio, estaba todavía en su mayoría, pero había crecido un saludable respeto por su alfa en los últimos años. No podía recordar la última vez que lo había tratado con tanta ira —Nada de lo poco que se me ocurre —él snarked.

—¿Por qué se Stiles ignorando todos nosotros? ¿Has modifica algo?

La pregunta dejó Derek desconcertado y entró en pánico. Stiles estaba ignorando ellos? ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?¿Por qué ... entonces golpeó a Derek. Stiles estaba tan enojado que estaba en realidad les da el tratamiento del silencio, la pequeña mierda.

—No he hecho nada. Es probable que todavía enojado por la semana pasada. Dale tiempo, va a refrescarse. Ya sabes cómo se pone, "Derek suministra, casi con cariño. La verdad sea dicha, Stiles había hecho esto antes. Pero por lo general sólo duró unos pocos días como máximo. Aún así, Derek estaba seguro de que en unos pocos días, todo volvería a la normalidad.

Significado normal Stiles corriendo su boca a sesenta millas por hora. Stiles aparecer en el desván al azar para tomar un libro para la investigación, evitar su papá, o dar una conferencia Derek acerca de por qué él debería salir más a menudo y "actuar como si no estaba literalmente criado por lobos." De hecho, Derek no se dio cuenta la frecuencia con la que vio Stiles, hasta la semana pasada sin él. Lo que estaba pasando, Derek esperaba que terminaría pronto.

No podía detener la sonrisa que se instaló en su rostro al pensar en Stiles pisando fuerte en exigir una disculpa. Se ponía en la cara de Derek, esas mejillas encendidas por la ira, esos labios regordeta y perfecta ...

—Oh, Dios mío, estás pensando en él ¿no?" Erica gimió, interrumpiendo efectivamente sus pensamientos —¿Por qué no simplemente lo joder ya y acabar de una vez? No puedo soportar esto UST más, es repugnante —

Derek mantuvo la boca cerrada y la miró, como la punta de las orejas se volvieron de un rojo brillante.

* * * *

Pasó otra semana, y todavía no hay Stiles. Derek estaba empezando a preocuparse.

—Me dijo que tenía que tener la cena con su padre —dijo Scott, con la cara triste por la ausencia de su mejor amigo. Aunque la tensión se elevaba lentamente en Derek, él realmente no podía discutir con eso. Stiles primera prioridad sería siempre será su padre, como debe ser.

—Así que, somos finalmente matando a los trolls esta noche? —Preguntó Lydia, cambiando de tema. Realmente tenía que agradecer a los miembros más inteligentes de la mochila de un día para siempre saber cuándo desviar.

—Sí, de acuerdo con el padre de Allison, su base es de por aquí —comenzó señalando el mapa sobre la mesa por debajo de él —Scott, quiero que tú y Allison a atacar desde el este. Lydia, tú y Jackson desde el sur. Isaac, tú y Erica desde el este

—Supongo que usted y me deja, jefe —Boyd sonrió, ya se prepara para la batalla.

—En realidad, yo voy al ataque de solo el norte. Boyd, estás sentado éste hacia fuera

—¿Qué? —La beta rugió, pero Derek se mantuvo firme.

—Isaac me dijo usted falló su examen de álgebra.

Boyd miró a su amigo, pero dijo: "Eso no es justo. Realmente traté de estudiar, pero-

—¿Pero que? Erica entró y que no podía mantenerlo en los pantalones, "Derek cara de palo, que era claramente un error.

—Pero por lo general Stiles le ayuda. Y Stiles todavía no está hablando con nosotros, porque se las arregló para molestarlo alguna manera, idiota, "Erica entre dientes, garras haciendo estallar hacia fuera. Derek dejó escapar un gruñido de advertencia, pero ella no dio marcha atrás.

—Vamos chicos, tenemos nuestras órdenes. Boyd, puede venir con nosotros. Dejaremos Sr. Alpha aquí solo. Tal vez pueda tratar de crecer unas pocas células cerebrales antes de la batalla, "dijo ella y se acercó a la puerta. El resto siguió rápidamente, expresiones que van entre la diversión y el miedo.

Habían pasado dos semanas y media desde Stiles había existido, y Derek podía ver las cosas con calma empezando a desmoronarse.

* * * *

Parecía que la marca de tres semanas fue lo peor. Las excusas de Scott entró con crecieron más endeble y más endeble. Erica se negó a hablar con él. Isaac ... Isaac estaba teniendo más pesadillas.

Al principio, Derek no podía decir lo que estaba sucediendo. Por la noche, podía oír Isaac haciendo sonidos amortiguados de su dormitorio por el pasillo. Pensando que estaba haciendo lo que la mayoría de los adolescentes normales hacen en su tiempo libre, Derek fervientemente ignoró. No fue hasta que una noche, cuando oyó un grito ahogado de que él cañón en la habitación del niño, garras para atacar a cualquier intruso. Sin embargo, sólo fue Isaac acurrucada en su cama, gimiendo y temblando.

—Isaac —Derek llamó mientras corría a despertarlo. Isaac se despertó con un grito ahogado, ojos amarillos lanzando alrededor de la habitación, con el corazón acelerado en su pecho.

—Isaac —Derek repitió, esta vez más suave, con el corazón dando tumbos en el miedo en los ojos del muchacho —Está bien. Solo era un sueño.

—Lo sé, lo sé —Isaac jadeó —Lo siento, no era mi intención despertarte.

—Está bien.¿Tienes ... ¿quieres hablar de ello? —Preguntó Derek torpemente. No era exactamente el experto en emociones que expresan, pero sabía que tenía que estar allí para Isaac.

—En realidad no —Isaac respondió rápidamente, y Derek podía oír el rastro de una mentira en su voz.

—O lo hace, pero no quieres hablar conmigo?

Isaac miró con aire de culpabilidad —Sí —susurró.

—Está bien Isaac. Pero usted tiene que hablar con alguien si esto es una ocurrencia común

—Por lo general, no están tan mal —dijo el muchacho —Y si lo son, normalmente hablo que-" Se interrumpió con un gemido, pero que no necesitaba para terminar.

—Normalmente habla con Stiles?" Derek adivinó. Su respuesta fue un movimiento de cabeza.

Y realmente, ¿cómo podría Derek no haber sabido eso? Parecía que el adolescente espástica no sólo había desparasitados su camino en el corazón de Derek, pero su totalidad dla manada, así, lo que significaba lo que estaba pasando necesidad de fijar pronto.

* * * *

De Scott entra - solo - mirando triste, y sólo fortalece la determinación de Derek para arreglar las cosas. Un mes.Ha sido un mes desde que ha visto Stiles. Un mes de su manada cayendo a pedazos. Un mes de su lobo mendicidad y arañando su piel. Derek sabe que no puede aguantar más. Tendrá que ir a ver a Stiles esta noche.

—¿Qué te pasa, McCall? Todavía molesto por el pequeño doméstica usted y Stilinski tenido hoy?

Y eso llama la atención de Derek.

—Cállate la boca, Jackson —Scott grita, pero luego Allison está frotando círculos suaves en la espalda y se enfría un poco.

—¿Qué pasa con Stiles? —Preguntó Derek, porque en este momento, manteniendo en secreto que él realmente le importaba era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

De Scott le lanzó una mirada un poco confundido antes de contestar: "El tipo de se disparó en mí después de la escuela. Seguí preguntándole por qué él ha estado actuando raro y no presentarse a las reuniones, y luego simplemente empecé a gritar sin sentido

Derek arqueó la cabeza. Sabía Stiles había estado ignorando la manada, pero que no sabía que había estado actuando fuera. Maldita sea, debería haber preguntado a Scott acerca de esto antes —¿Qué quieres decir?

Scott, por suerte, miró más allá repentino interés de su Alpha en uno de sus miembros humanos y respondió: "Él dijo algo así como que nadie lo quería aquí y luego pensó que le estaba llamando estúpido. No lo sé. Él ha estado actuando extraño para un rato, pero él no quiere hablar conmigo al respecto —

Mientras que Scott estaba hablando, Derek sólo pudo centrarse en una cosa. Él dijo que nadie lo quería aquí. ¿Por qué, sin duda que puede no ser adecuado. Stiles tenía que saber lo importante que era. Él era el que no quería estar aquí. Él fue quien saltó reuniones e ignoró sus amigos. Sin embargo, una pequeña voz en la cabeza de Derek respondió: ¿Y si no lo sabe?

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que lo descubrió —Jackson, que nunca saber cuándo cerrar la boca, intervino.

—Ya era hora que pensó lo fuera?" La voz de Derek estaba fría. Se sentía la tensión en la sala de elevarse a nuevas alturas como todos los ojos se veía entre él y el beta remilgada. Parecía todo el mundo podía sentir la construcción dentro de él, excepto para el idiota fue dirigida hacia la furia.

—Usted sabe, que molesta a la mierda de todos. Honestamente, no sé por qué seguía viniendo aquí tanto tiempo como él lo hizo. Ya era hora de que él descubrió que él no es realmente necesario para nuestro negocio pack

Los ojos en la sala ya no estaban saltando entre los dos como un partido de tenis. En cambio, todos estaban fijos en Jackson y llenos de disgusto o la rabia. Derek sintió el rugido monstruoso aumento en la garganta, pero antes de que pudiera dejarlo suelto, Erica interrumpió.

—¿Estás jodidamente bromeando, Whittemore?

Jackson, que parecía darse cuenta de que él era el centro de atención, y no en el buen sentido, replicó defensivamente, "¿Qué? Todos ustedes han estado pensando en ello —

—No actualmente.Nosotros no tenemos —dijo Boyd. Fue un testimonio de lo enojado que estaba que incluso habló.

—Si hay alguien aquí que no queremos nada más, que eres tú —Isaac entonó.

Los ojos de Jackson fue muy desviado —¿Qué? Lydia, me copia de seguridad de aquí

—Lo siento, Jackson, pero ya es suficiente. He puesto al día con tus celos de Stiles hace meses. Siempre 'Stilinski esto "y" Stilinski eso.' Me estoy realmente harto de eso

—No estoy celoso de ese monstruo! Porque el infierno-

—Debido a que en realidad optar por tenerlo aquí, mientras que sólo estamos atascados con ustedes —dijo Erica, Boyd celebración de su regreso de atacar a Jackson con sus garras.

—Derek, el hombre, vamos. Usted, más que nadie, tiene que lo que es un desperdicio de espacio STI

Cortó cuando el gruñido finalmente hizo su camino de la garganta de Derek, y todos los demás se quedó en silencio. Derek entró lentamente en el espacio personal de Jackson, consiguiendo su cara pulgadas de distancia de la beta, su voz suave mortal.

—Creo que te estás olvidando el hecho de que 'desperdicio de espacio" salvó no sólo su vida, sino la vida de todos en aquí. A veces más de una vez. Así que cuando usted me puede decir que ha contribuido con honestidad ni la mitad de lo que Stiles tiene que este manada, entonces se puede pensar tal vez compartir tu opinión. ¿Ha quedado perfectamente claro?

El chico tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Bien —dijo antes de la copia de seguridad y, volviéndose hacia el resto de la manada —Sobre la reunión. Tengo que ir a hablar con Stiles

* * * *

Como condujo Derek, llamó Stiles para asegurarse de que estaba aún en casa. Después de todo, ¿quién sabía lo que el chico había estado haciendo con su tiempo fuera de la manada? Sin embargo, cuando, después de varios intentos, el niño no se recuperó, Derek empezó a preocuparse. Cuando llegó a la casa Stilinski, podía sentir única Stiles latido del corazón en el hogar, que era un pequeño alivio. Escaló el lado de la casa en poco tiempo, y se deslizó la ventana abierta.

—¿Qué demonios, Stiles? —Dijo mientras daba un paso a través, pero él no se dio cuenta latido cardíaco elevado del chico hasta que escuche una respiración tartamudeaba de alivio. En cuanto a él, Derek dio cuenta de que debía de haber estado durmiendo. Y Derek había asustado despierto. Perfecto, exactamente la impresión de que quería hacer en este momento.

—¡Yo te podría decir lo mismo! —chilló Stiles, el alivio de pasar a desdeñar rápidamente— Y que decir de colarte en mi habitación sin ser invitado. Totalmente una violación de la privacidad, amigo. No me importa si eres un gran y malo, Alfa

—Te llamé. No contestaste —le disparó a la espalda, pero luego vio el teléfono que se sienta en la mesa de noche, mirando como si estuviera apagado. Vio Stiles cambio la cara de la irritación a la culpa, y ... mierda que no es lo que quería tampoco. Él acaba de llegar y ya estaba cogiendo esto.

—Correcto. Lo siento —Stiles divagaba, tropezando a su ordenador. Derek tomó en el estado de su ropa arrugada, como si acabara había desmayado sin querer— Mira, dime lo que sea que necesitas para que puedas volver a tu manada. Aunque no estoy seguro de por qué no se lo pedirías a Lydia. Ella sería de más ayuda... a menos... ¿le sucedió algo a Lydia? Mierda, ¿son los trolls otra vez? Sabía que debería...

—Stiles, ¿qué coño? Lydia está bien. Los trolls se fueron hace dos semanas —interrumpió Derek cortó, confundido y molesto. ¿Qué demonios estaba hablando?

—Oh, supongo que Scott se le olvidó mencionarlo —murmuró Stiles, un triste inclinación a la boca. De Scott Cojida. Probablemente tenía buenas intenciones, pero Stiles hubiera sido menos estresado si él sabía que no era una amenaza en todo ya.

—Espera, ¿por qué estás aquí? —Dijo el muchacho, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Derek. Derek se resistió. ¿Pensaba que no se daría cuenta de su ausencia? Podía sentir genuina confusión Stiles, y él creció preocupado. Fue forma de decir que quería a cabo esta Stiles? Derek no podía soportar la idea.

—¿Por qué estoy... Stiles, no has estado en ninguna de las reuniones desde hace un mes —dijo Derek claramente, pero la cara de Stiles simplemente parecía molesto.

—¿Y? —Stiles se burló. Derek sintió que su pulso se inicia con la raza. Esto no podría ser él.

—¿Y? Y has estado evitando la manada. Me dijeron que los habías estado ignorando —trató de transmitir. Tuvo que dejar que Stiles sabe la manada le faltaba, también. Fue un movimiento de baja por parte de Derek, apelando a la naturaleza cariñosa Stiles 'para tratar de hacer que se quede, pero estaba aterrorizado de Stiles dejando la manada.

—Lo siento, yo todavía no entiendo cuál es el problema —dijo Stiles honestamente, y Derek sintió que su caída corazón.

—No entiendes cuál es el problema.

Por fin había renunciado a ellos. Incluso Stiles, amable y la comprensión de Stiles, había finalmente tuvo suficiente de su mierda, y ahora Derek había perdido su oportunidad. Probablemente fue la mejor, sin embargo. Stiles se merecía algo mejor.

—No, realmente no lo sé. Pensé que estarías feliz .

Pero eso dio Derek pausa, porque—¿Qué?

—Bueno, no estás feliz. Nunca estás feliz —Stiles comenzó a divagar, algo nervioso, y Derek se sentía como si no pudiera tener un conocimiento completo de la situación aquí— Pero, ya sabes, menos enojado que de costumbre. Los betas sin embargo, deben estar felices.

—¿Por qué deberíamos estar contentos de que no estés?

Derek nunca se había sentido tan confundido en toda su vida.

—Tio, ¿por qué sigues haciendo esto? —Stiles repente gritó, su falsa ruptura actitud calmada. Derek absolutamente no saltó. Estaba sorprendido— En serio, no sé por qué estás aquí o por qué Scott sigue preguntándome... Oh, mierda. Scott. Esto es un especie de intento equivocado de reponer mis sentimientos para que Scott permanezca a tu lado ¿no? —balbuceo Stiles, y Derek estaba luchando para mantenerse al día— Hombre, olvídalo vale, está bien. Scott no va a dejar tu manada por mí.

—¿Mi manada...? Espera un momento —Derek casi se sentía tonta por preguntar, pero todo hasta este punto llevó a una pregunta— Stiles, ¿tú... no crees que eres parte de la manada?

—Derek. Sólo para, está bien —dijo Stiles, su voz pidiendo— Sé cómo tomar una indirecta. A pesar de lo que todo el mundo parece pensar, no soy un completo idiota. Sé cuando no me quieren, y realmente apreciaría si dejaras de burlarte de mí en y me dejaras solo .

El lobo comenzó a gemir dentro de la alfa. MATE herido, dijo. Fijar pareja. Así que Derek intentado, pero primero tenía que entender lo que en la mierda siempre amoroso estaba pasando—Realmente no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando o por qué podrías pensar que no te quieren.

La mirada dirigida a Derek era suficiente para hacerle retroceder ligeramente— ¿De Verdad? ¿No recuerdas que me dijiste que me fuera y que la manada no me necesitaba?

—¡Nunca dije eso! —Derek negó más o menos, y podía sentir su corazón martillando en la acusación. Nunca hablaría con su compañera de tal manera.

—En realidad, lo hiciste —señaló Stiles desafiante.

—¿Cuando? Cuando dije... —La voz de Derek se cortó al recordar. Fue esa noche. Esa estúpida puta noche todo esto comenzó. Le había dicho a Stiles a salir por la noche, puede que no quería decir ... ¿Significa todo esto era su culpa?

—Mierda —Se dejó caer de la cama, la vergüenza y la culpa abrumarlo. Stiles, su compañera, había estado evitando él. Pensó que no era buscado por su culpa. Lo único que quería era ayudar a Stiles, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para coger siquiera eso— Joder, Stiles. Eso no es lo que quise decir. Yo solo…

—¿Qué? Debido a que 'vete, no te necesitamos' me parece bastante claro para mí —espetó Stiles..

—¡No lo quise decir de esa manera! Y nunca pensé que me escucharías —argumentó Derek. Y en verdad, no lo hizo. Stiles no escuchaba nada, dijo. No tenía motivos para pensar que la ocasión sería diferente.

—Disculpa que haya escuchado a un enojado hombre lobo alfa decirme que soy inútil para su manada —replicó Stiles, con la cara roja de furia.

No eres inútil —gritó Derek, apenas reinante en su lobo. No podía soportar para cualquier persona a pensar que de Stiles, y mucho menos el mismo chico.

Derek pronto captó el olor del miedo y se dio cuenta de que Stiles había retractado de él. Se maldijo de nuevo para asustar a su pareja. ¿No podía hacer nada bien?

— Ese parece no ser el consenso general. Todo el mundo está mejor desde que me fui. Lo sé, tu lo sabes...

¿Estás ciego? —Derek maravilló— Todo el mundo es miserable sin ti.

—Lo dudo mucho —silbó Stiles, tratando de ocultar su evidente dolor detrás de una falsa valentía. Hizo Derek enfermo. Habían pasado años desde que Stiles sintió la necesidad de ocultar nada de él.

—Isaac no ha dormido en una semana —comenzó Derek, tratando de decirle con calma Stiles lo equivocado que estaba. No podía arruinar este momento— Erica sigue quejándose, Boyd se está quedando retrasado en sus clases, Lydia y Jackson pelean más de lo habitual, e incluso Allison no pueden controlar que Scott de poner mala cara constantemente.

—Estoy seguro de que no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Es el último año, ya sabes. Probablemente sea el estrés.

—Maldita sea, Stiles. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan exasperantemente terco? —Mierda. ¿Por qué su filtro Nunca evitar este puto niño?

—Lo siento, pero nadie te pidió que vinieras aquí. Si soy tan exasperante, puede irte en cualquier momento que quieras.

—Tienes razón —Derek reconoció después de un momento, calmándose de nuevo. Y de repente, él sabía qué decir— Nadie me pidió que viniera aquí. He venido por mi cuenta, ya que eres importante para esta manada. Tan importante que están sufriendo sin ti. Nosotros te necesitamos. Y no sólo para la investigación, Stiles. No sé cómo nunca creíste que eras bueno. Nos apoyas y nos has salvado a cada uno en innumerables ocasiones. Nos mantienes humano. Y quiero dejar una cosa muy clara: siempre has sido y siempre serás un miembro de este manada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me dijiste que que me fuera? —preguntó Stiles débilmente, casi rompiendo el corazón de Derek.

—¡Pensé que te estaba ayudando!

—Disculpa, ¿qué? —Stiles sonaba incrédulo, así que Derek explicó.

—Scott había llegado diciendo que ibas mal en algunas clases y que llegaste tarde a causa de un problema con tu padre. Yo estaba tratando de darte un poco de espacio, quitándote algo de presión. Cuando no se presentó a la próxima reunión, me di cuenta que necesitaba algo más de tiempo. Pero entonces dejaste de venir, y yo sólo pensaba...

—Pero... Jackson dijo...

—¡¿Jackson?! ¿Todo esto es por Jackson? ¿Desde cuándo escuchas algo de lo que dice? —Oh, cuando él puso sus manos en que la beta, que iba a retorcerle el cuello de mierda.

—Bueno, yo no hago normalmente. Pero lo que dijo tenía sentido, y luego me dijo que me fuera así que me imaginé que me odiabas tanto como él lo hacia.

—Dios mío, soy un idiota —murmuró Derek. No sólo Stiles pensar que no se quería, pensó Derek lo odiaba. ¿Cómo diablos podía haber jodido tan mal?— Stiles, yo nunca podría odiarte. Sé que no soy bueno hablando de estas cosas, y veo que tengo que arreglar eso. Pero siempre pensé que sabías que eras importante para nosotros... para mí.

—¿Pa-para ti? —La voz Stiles subió de tono (no es adorable, Derek, salga de él) antes de continuar— Quiero decir, supongo que soy de la manada ahora que lo has explicado, pero ¿por-por qué lo sería para ti? Eso es una locura, ¿verdad?

Derek dejó escapar una sonrisa autocrítico. Ya había atornillado esto tanto; no había realmente ningún punto en la celebración de vuelta más— Stiles, eres mi compañero.

Derek contaba los segundos que pasaron en silencio después de eso. Él comenzó a preocuparse cuando se dio cuenta de que Stiles había dejado de respirar, pero luego habló.

—¿Qué? —Finalmente dijo Stiles su monótona voz. El corazón de Derek se desplomó, a pesar de que e habían dicho a sí mismo que no tener en sus esperanzas.

—Mira, yo no iba a hacer nada. Ni siquiera te lo iba a decir...

—¿Por qué no? —interrumpió Stiles, en tono ofendido. Deja a Stiles al ser insultado por un pretendiente no deseado ocultar sus sentimientos.

—Stiles, todavía estás en el instituto. Acabas de cumplir dieciocho años. Yo no iba a poner además esto sobre ti, sobre todo porque no tenía ni idea si los sentimientos eran correspondidos. No te iba a obligar —dijo Derek con fuerza, avergonzada de lo desesperada que le hizo el sonido.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —Stiles gritó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Derek podía sentir su cara cada vez más caliente. Él nunca realmente espera Stiles para volver a sus sentimientos, pero que no esperaba que fuera una polla al respecto. Aunque, definitivamente merecía.

—Derek, realmente eres un idiota si no sabes que he estado enamorado de ti desde hace un año —dijo Stiles, y Derek sintió que su corazón hacer un 180.

Ojos de Derek se precipitaron hasta su estado de shock— ¿Qué? —Preguntó.

—Jesucristo, estamos totalmente el uno sobre el otro —dijo Stiles, y luego los labios cubrían los suyos. El alfa dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa (que no era un chillido, fue un grito de asombro de hombres), y luego se dejó perderse en la sensación de su compañero.

Stiles besó descuidadamente, pero con tanto entusiasmo y pura quiere que Derek estaba jadeando con la necesidad de estar más cerca, más cerca. Stiles parecía tener la misma necesidad, tirando de Derek en su camisa. Derek sintió una lengua cálida y húmeda en la entrada de su boca, y él gimió. Cada vez era más difícil por el segundo para controlar su lobo. Necesitaba más. Se mordió el labio del niño, tiró de su pelo, empujó en su espacio, mientras él se mueve hacia atrás. Necesitaba estar lo más cerca posible.

Desafortunadamente, Stiles no podía contener la respiración durante casi todo el tiempo. Mientras jadeaba en busca de aire, Derek mantuvo la boca conectar a cualquier pedazo de piel disponible. Le preocupaba a la carne en la clavícula del niño con la lengua.

— Joder, que podría haber estado haciendo esto durante meses —Stiles gimió, menospreciar un nuevo incendio en el lobo. Derek murmuró vagamente, usando sus dientes ahora en el cuello de Stiles. Él estaba luchando desesperadamente el impulso de morder con fuerza, para reclamar. Se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil a medida Stiles comenzó a RUT contra él, dejando escapar pequeños gemidos suaves mientras lo hacía.

Incapaz de detenerse, empujó a su compañera en la cama, frenética de la sensación de su compañero contra él de la manera más íntima. Sólo cuando Stiles retiró aproximadamente con un jadeo se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error.

—Mierda, lo siento —se disculpó rápidamente, tirando hacia atrás a Stiles y sentado. Esto fue demasiado rápido, demasiado pronto— No era mi intención...

No podía llegar muy lejos. El chico le echó hacia atrás por su camisa— ¿Estas loco? Estoy en esto. Figurativa y literalmente —dijo con una mirada mordaz hacia abajo, Derek se sonrojó ante la implicación, pero sintió que su propia polla se endurece a traición en sus pantalones vaqueros.

—Pero tu camisa tiene que irse, ya —añadió Stiles, y Derek odiaba a sí mismo por sus siguientes palabras. Su polla lo odiaba infinitamente más.

—Stiles, no estamos teniendo sexo en estos momentos.

—¿Por qué no? —Se quejó antes de aprehensión nubló su aroma— Oh, mierda, ¿no quieres eso?

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que sí. ¿No estabas poniendo atención en los últimos diez minutos? —Y podría también no se siente lo muy duro y caliente que estaba en contra de la pierna de Stiles.

—Bueno, entonces ¿qué te frena, amigo?

Derek luchado por las palabras adecuadas— Stiles, tienes que saber lo que esto significa. Los compañeros son para toda la vida, y eso no es algo que a lo que vaya a empujarte si no quieres. Iba a esperar a que fueras mayor, pero...

—Tio, ¿alguna vez he hecho algo que no quisiera? ¿Y no que no haya pensado en esto?

Derek meditó brevemente— Buen punto —admitió— Pero todavía debemos tomar esto lentamente.

Stiles levantó una ceja antes de que serpentea su mano hasta dura longitud de Derek, y el alfa casi llegó en ese mismo momento— ¿Estas seguro de eso?

Derek tomó una respiración sibilante, maldiciéndose al círculo más bajo del infierno por negarse en este momento— Sólo por un rato —dijo con voz entrecortada, tirando de la muñeca en un férreo control una vez más.

Stiles se rió en voz baja, pasando su mano libre por la mejilla del otro hombre— Lo que tu digas. Pero debes saber que estoy seguro. Quiero esto, te quiero.

Y Derek no podía mantener la sonrisa de su cara en la sinceridad en la voz de Stiles. Tal vez, sólo por esta vez, él hizo algo bien.


End file.
